


No Limit

by watchthequeenconquer



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gerard Way, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dom Frank Iero, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Minor Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Post-MCR, Riding, Sexual Humor, Sub Gerard Way, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchthequeenconquer/pseuds/watchthequeenconquer
Summary: When Frank comes home early, Gerard gets caught slut dropping to G-Eazy and Cardi B instead of making art. Frank demands an encore and a flustered Gee submits.





	No Limit

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the members of MCR - some references may be non-canon as I am only new to the fandom and the dom/sub references are only fairly light.
> 
> The song that the story is named after and lyrical references (broken up by //) are from 'No Limit' by G-Eazy - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l_lblj8Cq0o
> 
> I am not sure where this came from, but it's pure Frerard domestic trash with light dom/sub play and was too hard to resist!

The situation that led to Gerard twerking in the middle of his living room had begun innocently enough.

When Mikey rang, he’d been finishing the shading on a concept panel for the next edition of the comic that he had been working on for hours without pause. Pushing his bright red hair out of his face, Gerard chewed his pencil thoughtfully, taking a regretful last glance at his work before forcing himself to put it down and answer the call. 

“Brother.” Gerard grinned to himself, maintaining his best neutral tone as he cradled the phone in his ear, wandering out of his art room into the small living room of his apartment, the television projecting familiarly in the background. 

“Too busy to answer calls from your kid brother now, mister graphic artist?” Mikey replied playfully as Gerard’s smile widened, “Remember the little people when you make it big, okay?” 

“If I could rupture the receiver with an eye roll, I would right now.” Gerard groaned, as if completely put upon when the reality couldn’t be further from the truth. With only the sounds of traffic and his cat deciding to appear when his fickle mood suited him, the distractions in his apartment were optimally minimal at the moment. At a closer glance, it would’ve almost been lonely if Gerard weren’t such a self-inflicted introvert, surrendering himself compulsively to his latest project. Mikey would’ve called him OCD. Gerard called it consummate professionalism. 

“You’re such a diva.” Mikey snorted, dragging Gerard from his mental meandering. 

“You’re such a dick!” The older brother shot back, not missing a beat. 

“Maybe if you got yours sucked more often you’d be less of a bitch to your only brother…” 

“Michael!” Gerard spluttered at the visual. 

“Where is young Frank Junior anyway?” Mikey cut in before his older brother could enjoy admonishing him as was his regular want, having too much fun for the killjoy to wreck the vibe, “Finally get his shit together and bail on you, did he? I sympathise having to put up with your shit twenty-four-seven.” 

“He’s at the studio, ass!” Gerard retorted, heart tugging almost fondly at the mention of his boyfriend, wandering over to flop down with his legs dangling over the armrest of their grey couch listlessly. He felt a little guilty that he’d kicked Frank out this morning, reluctant to admit just how much he loved that arrogant, gorgeous little fucker being all up in his space, but they both had work to do. “Where’s Pete? Underneath your foot?” 

“I resent that!” Gerard nearly keeled over with laughter upon hearing the indignant squeak down the other end of the line. Pete (much like Frank) could be kind of irritating, but he treated Mikey well and kept him relatively sober, so Gerard could begrudgingly tolerate the couple’s need to share everything – including private family conversations via speaker phone. 

“You’re a bassist, you should be used to a lifetime of disappointment!” Gerard ribbed with a little sneer as the sounds of a scuffle erupted down the line, tucking his free arm behind his head to pillow it and biting his lip a little guiltily at the commotion that ensued. Picking on Pete never got old, ever. 

“Play nice, Gee…stop it, no Pete, you can’t have the phone!” Mikey called in his best desperate attempt to commandeer the conversation as Gerard’s snickers reverberated down the line. This was so much more fun than the three coffee breaks he had guiltily taken already. 

“When your band makes it past its fourth album, we can talk about living up to expectations, Gerard!” He heard Pete shout back in the near-distance, “Ooh too soon – ouch, Mikey! I was kidding!” He whimpered as Gerard heard what he was sure was the aftershocks of Mikey swinging on Pete in the Chicagoan’s wounded tone. 

“Bring that trash-talk over here anytime you want, Wentz…” Gerard goaded, too busy enjoying the banter and imagining the tiny injured emo jumping up and down as Mikey held the object of his desires miles above his head to even begin to offence to the mild-mannered jab. Though it often caused Mikey distress, Pete was sensitive as fuck underneath all of his scene-queen posturing and their toing and froing was all for show. 

“Enough!” Mikey ended the dispute sharply, the sound cracking down the line as he covered the receiver poorly to attempt to conceal his words while he cut any further interaction short, but not before adding smartly, “Pete, babe, don’t you have poorly concealed metaphors to write about me for, like, the hundredth time?” 

“You Ways are lucky you’re so fine...” Gerard’s pout at having their verbal sparring session ended so prematurely was replaced with a frown at the less than platonic implications of Pete’s parting phrase as the resonating door slam from the other side acknowledged his departure.

“Wentz knows we aren’t a two for one deal, right?” Gerard ventured hesitantly once enough silence had passed for him to know that he was alone with his brother again.

“Let the boy dream…something unattainable to aspire to is always good for his creative process.” Gerard could practically hear Mikey’s shit-eating grin dripping through his words as he giggled. 

“Ah Peter… always the bridesmaid, never the bride.” Gerard sighed theatrically before both brothers broke down into hysterics. 

With the initial pleasant disruption over, the conversation flowed easily between the two siblings. Gerard quickly lost track of time, joking, smiling and laughing at his baby brother’s anecdotes and reflecting in the unforced lulls on how much easier the pair had become with each other since their joint venture has disbanded a couple of year ago. In recent years, the topic were much more reflective of their childhood – cartoons, movies, places to eat out. But in spite of their band’s bittersweet bow out of the limelight, their first love never strayed far from their vernacular. 

“Come on Gee, give it a go – you won’t regret it!” Mikey pleaded over the line as Gerard sat upright with a stiff stretch, noticing one of his legs had gone to sleep – he had been sitting still for that long. 

“Hip hop isn’t really my thing, Mikey…” Gerard tried his best to keep the distaste from his voice, but failed spectacularly as he cursed his dead leg – a constant occurrence since he’d given up the stage for his beloved art room stool –glutes protesting sorely at the stationary intrusion. 

“Oh, stop being such a purist, Jesus!” Mikey huffed dismissively as Gerard scowled at the phone in response, unwilling to admit how alike they both sounded in these rare moments of petulance, “He’s a young guy from Cali...came up through mix tapes, the local scene, he’s even old enough to have had a MySpace page…” 

“If that is a dig at how we started, I won’t acknowledge or respond to it…” 

“He’s hungry, is what I’m saying…even played Warped…anyway, this song is hot and has some features on it that you might even recognise if you’ve listened to anything that wasn’t produced exclusively on vinyl this decade…”

Despairingly, Gerard wondered why he was always referred to as the sass queen when this was this shit that his brother spouted constantly. 

“Alright, alright…send me the link...will you leave me alone if I listen to it?” Gerard sighed, rubbing his eyes and looking blearily at the wall clock. He should really get back to work, but after slogging through the night in a fit of inspiration, his concentration was wearing thin. 

“I’ll know if you don’t, Gee! Remember ‘seen’ messages? If nothing else, it will give you something to jack off to while you wait for Frank to come home.” Mikey snickered as Gerard practically choked, feeling his cheeks transition to a shade as vibrant as the dyed locks he pushed fiercely out of his eyes as they popped out of his head. 

“Boundaries, Mikey…I’m busy okay?” Gerard groaned, mortified at the shrill note in his voice and just as desperate for the immature flush to subside. 

“Grow up, princess. We lived on a tour bus together for years…you think that was the worst I heard?” 

“Oh my god - I’m hanging up now.” Gerard dropped the phone in mortification, shaking his hands as he did so as though it would clean them of the filthy that his ears had just had to endure. No amount of therapy would be able to undo the irreparable influence that their wild, early years had had on his impressionable younger brother. 

Without bothering to hang up the phone, he left his brother to his shenanigans with his equally unstable choice of fuck buddy with a shake of his head. Giving up on any hope of continuing work for the present now that he had been mentally scarred, Gerard strolled into the kitchen, scratching his belly with a yawn as he perused the un-compelling contents of the fridge before wandering back out. He stretched and listened to the satisfying sound of his vertebrae resetting itself with an alarming number of cracks as he bent over to open his laptop, checking emails and lazily browsing through the most effortless dinner recipes he could find as his stomach growled, wondering vaguely when Frank would be back as he procrastinated further.

A ping from the computer pulled his attention away from stalking his ex-girlfriend Lindsey’s painfully fabulous looking art installation. 

A link with the message - 'u knw if u don’t $ attention to me, I die, rite?'. The incredibly poor grammatical style was a dead giveaway. 

Shaking his head with a wry grin, Gerard typed – 'Get off Mikey’s account, Wentz. Your infatuation with my family is bordering on psychotic.' 

'Takes a sociopath to know one! Besides, we know I’m the only person EVER sliding into your DMs.'

The link then popped out with the decidedly more Mikey-esque statement – 'Mother’s watching, Gee. I’ll know if you’re naughty!' 

'Creepy M…. if only you put this much effort into your work…don’t you have an active career to find or is riding Wentz’s… coattails enough now?' 

'Ugh, don’t you have anything better to do than abuse your kid brother? Listen! I’m out <3'

“I hope I never have to explain to our mother why he turned out how he did.” Gerard murmured to himself helplessly. With in fact nothing better to do at this point in his self-inflicted distractedness, he supposed he should attempt to fulfil his brother’s request lest the world’s two most annoying social media users spam him for the rest of eternity. 

Needing more stimulation to endure the task at hand, Gerard strolled back to the kitchen again to boil the kettle for his fourth cup of coffee for the day. Sure he’d told Frank he’d cut down, but what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. He then returned, begrudgingly hitting play on the song as he waited– No Limit by G-Eazy featuring people he was stubbornly proud that he had never heard of. 

The heavily synthesized drum beat that dropped from the offset made him cringe, but he was subconsciously wrapping the pattern out on his thigh with the spare pencil that was lodged behind his ear before he could stop himself. His inner puritanical musician scrunched his nose piously at the highly edited digitised sound before his logic prevailed, exhaling against the warring feelings he had experienced even during the making of Danger Days –while part of him had embraced the need to evolve their sound, his precocious sense of artistry could never fully reconcile with the current trending sounded over instrumental rock. 

His computer dinged again and Gerard didn’t even need to acknowledge that Mikey’s message would read something along the lines of 'GIVE IT A TRY, YOU PRETENTIOUS FUCK'. 

Drumming out a vague mimic of the tempo on the counter top, Gerard couldn’t deny that it was kind of catchy for a song that could’ve been developed with a keyboard and loop pedal alone. 

/If I hit it one time, I’ma pipe her…/

The chorus and the first verse hit the pace of the beat so seamlessly that Gerard almost missed the transition, and it may not have been his style, but it was respectably hard. While not exactly penned with the carefully crafted innuendo and inflection that had been the modus operandi for his preferred style of writing, having been breathless on stage many times screaming his own lyrics, Gerard hated that he was impressed at the pace of the delivery and the glimpses of creativity in the word play that his initial ingestion had revealed. 

He wandered back to the computer to type a tongue-in-cheek – 'This does sound like an attempt at music – giving it another listen…' 

Hitting repeat, Gerard decided to give it his full consideration with a few listen throughs. The process had always worked in the past – when MCR was at its peak creatively, Gerard would listen to chords that Ray or Frank had strung out playfully or recite a lyric over and over – the first, superficial interaction with a piece of music could never be relied upon to reveal the beginnings of a really great hook or riff. 

/Fuck with me and get some money!/

By the fifth listen, he had comfortably memorised the lyrics, silently spitting the verses in between sips of his deliciously hot coffee. 

/Fuck him then I gets some money! I need tongue, I need face, give me brain, concentrate/

By the tenth, Gerard was shamelessly singing along, particularly enamoured with the female feature Cardi B's contribution. He couldn’t help it…something about her rawness, that kind of shameless sexuality and the fierceness of her delivery called to his inner performer. 

Before he knew it, he was stalking about the room, coffee cup still firmly in hand and spilling occasionally as he gesticulated, blocking out movements and constructing his own creative cover as if the floor were his former band’s set. Start in the centre on the mic, force the crowd to raise their filthy paws to meet the beat before playing off the band, then straight to the amps on the side of the stage and enticing the crowd into pogoing for the chorus. 

His hips were now pounding out in alternating swings to the beat as he ran a free hand though his hair, enjoying how it felt, dragging a hand down his chest as the sexually charged second verse came in. Sing so loudly he was sure the neighbours would hear as his cat sprinted for the window, spinning around and strutting back to the centre of the living room, the piece de resistance would be driving the fans by taping into that potent chemistry with Frank – fuck he might have even been so bold as to let him scream the ‘fuck him then I get some money’ intro into the mic. 

He tried to ignore how hot he felt all of a sudden despite the minimal activity, mesmerised by the thought of Frank screaming the words to a throbbing crowd, thousands deep with a smirk. Frank was so hot, they would eat it up. Bouncing on his heels before dropping lower into an squat, Gerard continued to shake his ass, secretly loving how it felt. He’d never considered dancing to be one of the best pieces of arsenal in his repertoire, but he knew how to command a stage like the spotlight whore that he was. 

Way too lost in thought, he imagined not missing a beat, spitting the sexually charged lyrics faultlessly as Frank continued to play with venom while dropping in a slide to his knees in front of him. He groaned openly at the thought - Frankie was such a flawless rhythm guitarist, after a lifetime of hazardous practise, passionately throwing his body into every single song, he wouldn’t miss a single note. 

Gerard visualised his response and mimicked it in real time as though it had been rehearsed – still in a semi crouch walk, hips jumping with the beat before stopping to gyrate right above where he imagined Frank would be. He would hold it throughout the verse, never breaking eye contact, driving the crowd and no doubt the both of them nuts in a simulation of filthy intimacy.

/You know me, Cardi B, pussy poppin’ on the charts, ah, ah!/ 

Maybe it was the adrenaline or the muscle-memory remembrance, a ghost from his past life that never quite left, but on the final run through, Gerard couldn’t even hear the music anymore, completely lost in the action of performing. All their best gigs had been like this, a blur of fluid motions and chemical reactions. In his last simulation of the second verse, he even nailed the finisher – grinding as slow and low as his stupidly skinny jeans would allow. He imagined his ass just barely hovering above Frank’s crotch, so close he could drop an inch and ride him right there, knees spread, leaning forward as he stuck his ass out and jiggled on the beat, pumping his hips frenetically, basically jacking off over Frank, before jumping off and leaving him to recover before the writhing masses. In the middle of his living room Gerard even completed the choreography, punctuating the grinding with the way-too-satisfying cry of “ah, ah!”, tongue out, shoulders writhing with his hips. He laughed to himself at how silly he was being, spinning giddily with the euphoria that the impromptu rehearsal and the nostalgia had inspired.

A loud sound of obnoxious hollering and banged-out applause behind him shattered Gerard’s trance-like state, causing him to almost dropping the remnants of his now cold coffee in the process. 

Fuck.

“Please tell me there is an encore to this performance?” The appraisal was dripping with sarcasm and something more heated that Gerard could pick up on as he unfroze himself and turned towards the door to see the best and worst person in his life leaning in the doorframe, looking way too present, and way too smug and way too handsome doing it. 

“F-Frank, what are you doing here? I didn’t even hear you knock…” Gerard gasped, coffee clutched desperately to his chest like it could actually aid in abating the heart attack that was sure to strike him down at any minute. 

“Finished early and picked the lock when no one answered.” Frank replied breezily, as if breaking and entering into his own apartment was no serious thing at all, dark eyes locked dangerously on Gerard as he dropped his guitar case inside the door, “I’m much more interested hearing about what you’re doing right now.” 

“How long were you standing there?” Gerard demanded far too weakly, feeling the colour drain from his face as he willed himself not to die from embarrassment on the spot. 

“Oh long enough…” Frank intoned smoothly, confirming all of Gerard’s worst fears as he uncrossed his heavily tattooed arms and began to move towards him, “Interesting song choice…”

“M-Mikey sent it to me…” Gerard stuttered helplessly, feeling the heat rising in his face, completely unable to control his body at this point, he was literally so mortified. You would think that someone who had spent their life traipsing around a stage in theatre make up wouldn’t be so easily phased, but here was Gerard Arthur Way, dying on the spot. 

“This is what happens when I leave you alone with the coffee,” Frank chuckled lightly, removing the cup from Gerard’s still prone hands to place it on the table. When he returned he shoved his way into Gerard’s open arms. Gerard accepted him thankfully, more than thrilled to hide his face and with the contact that followed, mewling pathetically as Frank pushed himself up on his tip toes to get at his taller boyfriend’s neck, melting without a shred of dignity into the touch after mere hours without seeing him. 

“You weren’t supposed to be back for ages…” Gerard began to whine, cutting himself off with a groan as Frank nipped a trail up and down the length of his pale neck, making it more and more difficult to form a coherent sentence. 

“So you were planning this private performance for someone else, is that what I’m hearing?” Frank stopped his ministrations to raise a perfectly shaped eyebrow sceptically – Gerard could’ve swooned if he weren’t so alarmed at the familiar hint of jealousy in his lover’s voice. 

“No, you ass– I was meant to be getting back to work. Let me turn it off…” Gerard dislodged himself from the grip as he went to move to the computer. His body immediately craved the lost intimacy, but maybe it wasn’t so bad – the excitement from jumping around and the wrongness of being caught were affecting him in ways they shouldn’t at his age and the space was the perfect opportunity to rectify that. 

“Don’t.”

Gerard was breathless all over again as Frank grabbed him roughly, spinning him and slamming him into the nearby wall hard enough to temporarily knock the wind out of him. It only took Frank a second to pick up on the apparently ongoing lapse in Gerard’s ability to coordinate any part of his body and one more to take full advantage – fucking opportunist. Before Gerard could inhale properly, Frank had a knee wedged firmly between his thighs, pressing up into his suddenly very interested groin. He moaned loudly as Frank leveraged his other leg up onto the arm of the couch, spreading them before Gerard could protest. 

“Frank…I need-“ 

“I need you to shut up and not think about work for a second. This song is fire and I haven’t seen you move like that in forever, fuck…” Gerard felt Frank bite off the end of his own response with a choked off groan as he buried his head into the taller man’s chest and began to grind up hungrily into the gap between his legs that he had orchestrated. 

“I hate that you use that word…” Gerard managed spitefully, earning himself a hand around his throat from Frank. The silencing motion that cut off part of his wind pipe had him short for breath in more ways than one – fuck yes, Frank was in one of his dominating moods. 

“Did I ask for your input?” Frank spat roughly as Gerard shut his mouth closed in perfect synchronisation with all of his cerebral functions going offline, “I bet this song is amazing to fuck to, but you already figured that out on your own, didn’t you? That fucking beat - couldn’t even wait till I made it home to get yourself all riled up, could you, my little slut?”

Even if Gerard were allowed to speak, Frank’s next movements had him only responding with heavy panting and a shrill noise of surprise that turned into broken cries for more. Frank dropped the hand around is throat to grabbed his leg planted on the ground, leaving Gerard to balance haphazardly on the other leg on the couch before Frank forced him to wrap both legs around his waist. Frank shoved him back into the wall, taking the additional weight easily as he began to drive into Gerard wildly, chasing the rhythm that was now only a faint echo in the older man’s mind, blinded to it by the combination of pain and pleasure at the friction of their jeans as his torso collided with the unforgiving surface. 

Frank looked so fucking good like this, dark hair clinging slightly damply to his forehead in exertion and the sweet summer afternoon heat, and he fucking knew it. Once comfortably balanced, he leaned back to give Gerard a better view – jack-knifing his hips with the pink slip of his tongue protruded out in concentration, hitting the underside of his balls and crack with a careless lack of finesse that somehow made everything so much hotter. In the sweating denim of his jeans, Gerard could already feel his balls swelling, the warmth beginning to churn in his lower abdomen as he whimpered and writhed, desperate for less clothing and more contact. 

Almost sensing his building pleasure, Frank dropped Gerard unexpectedly, catching the taller man when he spilled forward, not allowing him to fall before pushing him back into the wall with an extra hard shove that Gerard was sure was going to add bruises to his already blackening back before moving nonchalantly to flop on couch as if it were nothing. As he caught his breath, despite the rough treatment, Gerard couldn’t help but feel his heart swell– that was Frank all over, all rough edges and callous charm on the exterior though he always handled Gerard with just right amount of caution- always pushing but never to his limits. 

“So are you going to show me how your pussy pops, Gee?” Frank’s statement both broke Gerard from his reverie and left him speechless in its bluntness as he stumbled to stand before his boyfriend, leaning back into the couch with his legs spread wide – no doubt accommodating for the growing bulge in his pants. Despite their difference in height, Gerard couldn’t feel smaller, dropping to his knees. Frank watched him sink down silently, carefully masking his desire with indifference. 

“What – what do you mean?” Gerard asked stupidly, unable to comprehend the meaning of the words outside of the implicitly sexual overtones in his own delirium. He was so fucking hard, he just wanted Frank to tell him what to do so he could please him. 

“If you weren’t slut dropping for someone else, then it must have been for me, no?” Frank spelled it out slowly, leaving Gerard to nod dumbly, as hastily as his body would allow in response. 

“Y-yes sir…” 

“Did I say you could reply?” The slap to his face was a manageable but firm reminder of his place. Gerard remained dutifully silent until Frank grabbed his face roughly, forcing him to look up at him, “Speak now pet and answer correctly.” 

“N-no sir, and yes, it was all for you…” Gerard recited, sighing in gratitude when Frank caressed his face briefly for his compliance before grabbing his chin again, wrenching a gasp from the older man. 

“What were you thinking about when you were doing it, before I came in?” Frank demanded, scrutinising his face intently as Gerard tried to gather his scattered thoughts together. No point in lying under this sort of interrogation to save face – Frank would know and it would only go worse for him for it. 

“Was thinking-thinking about being on stage with you…” Gerard stuttered meekly as he voiced his fantasy, struggling to find the words in the sudden desert that his mouth had become. 

“Keep going…” Frank pressed, eyes surrendering nothing of his intentions as Gerard forged on blindly. 

“Blocking out the song…” Gerard muttered, embarrassment getting the better of him, cutting himself off with a pained yelp as he felt Frank’s calloused fingers and short nails dig into the muscles in his jaw. 

“Speak up and be specific.” Frank hissed impatiently.

“Mimicking how the song would run on stage…gyrating above you, simulating fucking you in front of a crowd while you were on the ground playing underneath – shaking my ass for you, getting down real – real low...” Gerard gasped as the grip on his face intensified, the sharp pain throbbing deliciously with his racing pulse. 

“Then why did you act like I caught you in the act when I came in the door?” Frank demanded, a warning edge to his voice that made Gerard swallow hard and choose his words carefully.

“I was embarrassed…about-my-my body… I wasn’t expecting you to see me like that…”

“Embarrassed?” Frank startled Gerard when he barked out a laugh, and when Gerard expected to be humiliated further, he was pleasantly shocked when Frank dragged him in to kiss him passionately, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, caressing his face and neck before adding with a second of warmth, “We both know that’s bullshit, Gee. Look at you – you love the spotlight, the attention, all the focus on you, don’t you my theatrical little whore?” 

Gerard didn’t reply immediately and Frank’s eyes glowed with praise, indicating his permission to respond. 

“Only for you.” Gerard moaned out. 

It was the truth. Frank considered this for a second, slight smirk playing on his lips betraying that he liked the answer before he neutralised his features. 

“Put on a show for me then. You like all eyes on you, pet? Well now with you’re pretty descriptions, you’ve got my attention. Show me how you wanted me on the ground for you.” Frank declared, motioning to the ground with a finger as he smirked darkly, leaning forward predatorily with his elbows on his knees. 

There was nothing conscious about Gerard’s response - something happened to Gerard when Frank got him like this, stripping away all of his inhibitions. He basically tripped over himself in his haste to obey, feel his knees spread with a slight slide on the carpeted floor without hesitation. He enjoyed the pressure on his shins as he leaned back to bring his back as close to parallel with the floor as he could manage, head flung back, thigh muscles burning lightly with the strain as he found his balance. 

“Take off your pants.” Frank ordered quickly, eyes black with lust as Gerard obediently held himself on one arm as the other hand unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped his fly. 

“F-fuck…” Gerard gasped as he released his already painfully hard cock, rolling his hips enthusiastically as it was freed from the hot, restricting confines. He keened lightly as he pulled his jeans down slightly lower on his hips without removing them completely, exposing the top of his dark pubic hair as he enjoyed the bite of the tight material cutting into the tender skin of his ass at the back. 

“Look at me, you filthy slut.” Wide-eyed, Gerard returned his gaze to Frank’s pretty, pretty face as his mouth fell open, continuing his torturously slow undulation. 

“Y-yes, sir.” Gerard replied, unable to hold back the grunt that left his lips as his fully-erect cock bobbed against his stomach with the movements, pre-come staining his long tank top as it smacked freely into his abdomen. In front of him, Frank had shoved his fist so far into his mouth that he was practically gagging on it as he watched Gerard writhe wordlessly. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Frank released his fist with a pop that made Gerard whimper loudly as he groaned in frustration, still not touching him, “No underwear? You’re ridiculous, baby.”

“Shit…I-I…must’ve forgot…” Gerard’s face was on fire, biting his lip bashfully as the realisation hit him, completely unaware of the lack of cover. Truth be told it wasn’t an uncommon occurrence when he was caught up in work – forgetting to eat, or shower, or even dress himself properly evidently. He should feel ashamed at the oversight, but he was too far in now - too caught up in being on being the perfect little performer for his dom. 

“Like fuck – do you even wear clothes when I’m not here?” Frank sneered, lips twisting and nose crinkling and making Gerard’s ability to draw breath even more impossible as he continued to move, “Were you even going to wait until I got in the door before you took them off and begged me to fuck you? Speak.” 

They hadn’t played this game in a while, so wrapped up in work and daily life but it amazed Gerard how seamlessly they both fell back into their roles.

“Ugh- I’m – mph - I’m just so horny all the time, please sir…” Gerard answered, voice breaking with desperation. He’d always been the ring leader on stage, commanding with his presence, but being on his knees for Frank in their private life like this had always been so effortless. 

“Suck.” Frank darted forward without warning to shove two fingers into Gerard’s still open mouth, almost causing him to choke and lose his balance before he steadied himself, putting his other arm behind his back as he began to comply enthusiastically, hollowing his cheeks and taking the digits to the back of his throat without resistance. He hummed with joy, enjoying swirling his tongue, hollowing out his cheeks and getting the fingers so wet that spit near dripped out of his mouth in the process. 

“So good when you’re obedient like this.” Frank praised him. Gerard was glowing, basking in the warm words. When the fingers were removed suddenly, he immediately whimpering at the lost sensation of his mouth being full. It was almost like Frank could read his mind as he sat back upright with his mouth slightly agape, running a flustered hand through his dark hair before commanding, “Now put your own fingers in your mouth -“ 

Gerard popped three fingers in without faltering, daring to raise his dark eyebrows suggestively as he swallowed down around them, savouring the way the suckling sounds made his hips stutter. He clearly wasn’t only driving himself crazy - Frank’s fists were clenched tight on his knees, Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as he attempted to control his vocal responses to the submissive display before him. 

“You’re going to regret taking that many.” Frank chuckled ominously, completely captivated when Gerard slipped them out with a slick slurp seconds later. Headily in the moment, he sat up straight for a second, using both hands to shove his clinging jeans down past his thighs, past the point of no return, shivering in anticipation as he exposed his ass to the open room. Normally he wouldn’t even blink without Frank’s instruction, but he could see that the younger was struggling with his own arousal. It had been way too long – Gerard was willing to risk the punishment and bend the rules for the chance to speed along the process. 

“Does this please you, master?” Gerard asked breathily just in case, looking up at a visibly panting Frank from underneath his thick eyelashes as he relaxed, leaning back again as he slipped his hand behind him. 

“Fuck yes, such a good pet.” Frank was nearly slurring and Gerard blushed in spite of himself at the effect he could still have on his master after all this time, hanging his head as he slipped a finger into the curve of his ass, before slicking it down to circle his entrance.

“Oh yes…fuck!” Gerard gasped as he pushed the tip in, throwing his head up and back, doing his best not to freeze up, feeling his face flush out of more than just arousal at the loud squelching sound that the movement produced. 

“Oh my god – you’re wet already, aren’t you? You could take your whole fucking fist without even breaking a sweat, fuck me…” Frank panted, just as impatient as he pushed down his own pants. Even as he slipped another finger inside himself, grunting slightly at the gentle burn of the second intrusion, Gerard’s eyes were magnetised towards Frank’s crotch, tongue almost falling out of his mouth at the already blooming stains on the shorter man’s grey briefs. Frank was enjoying the view just as much as Gerard was, thriving under his lover’s helpless gaze, rubbing the growing bulge before he pushed them down to free his own erection and wrap a hand around himself, sighing sensitively with the first tentative stroke of his shaft. 

“Please let me touch you, sir – I’ll make it so good.” Gerard heard himself babbling before he could stop himself, unable to take the decadent sight before him with the combination of fingering himself. 

“You’ll touch me when I say then I’ll use you how I like, got that?” Frank snapped back, smirking and spreading his legs a little wider as Gerard whined pitifully, unable to recognise the sounds coming from his mouth as he hypnotically followed the track of Frank’s hand. Get fucked he was the only performing in the room – Frank was practically basking under the attention of his solo audience, moving his hand up and down his length almost languidly, ample fluid the perfect lubricant for the movements, even throwing his head back on the downward thrust when he hit his base just the right way.

“One more finger, Gerard.” 

“Y-yes, sir.” Gerard hurried to obey, hissing as the wet sound of the final digit entering him joined the sloppy sounds of Frank jacking himself off, building a rhythm in earnest now, balls slapping freely against the couch. Desperate for his own friction, Gerard shifted and spread until he found his prostate with a sharp cry – falling further back with his neck bared to the ceiling. 

“Jesus – look at me when you touch yourself like that,” Frank’s bossy voice broke through his climbing euphoria and Gerard was quick to lock eyes. Frank looked wrecked already, so he could only guess what a sweaty, desperate mess he must be to the other man’s eyes. Frank stopped moving, grabbing the base of his dick hard when he addressed Gerard. 

“Who’s the baddest, babe?” 

“M-me…” Gerard cried, slamming into his spot senselessly, feeling the long-awaited warmth in his abdomen beginning to spark. The small rational voice in the back of his mind reminded him that Frank wouldn’t allow him to come like this, and if he did the consequences would be severe, but he enjoyed taking himself there, holding himself over the ledge and glimpsing the possibilities if he was game enough to jump. 

“Say it.” Frank ordered again, bringing him back from his mental wandering, jerking his base once again, hard, staving off his own pleasure. 

“I’m a BAD MOTHERFUCKER!” Gerard shouted to the ceiling, dragging his free hand to catch on the lip of his shirt and drag upwards over his sweaty chest, desperate for hands on him, sure that their neighbours would definitely be tuning into his pornographic broadcasting, fuck his natural projection, before all but sobbing, “Please Frank, please – fuck me…”

“Up. Pants off properly now.” Frank directed shortly, smugness and desire thick in his tone as Gerard nearly fell over himself in his haste to kick off his pants around his ankles before standing upright to await further instruction as Frank took his time removing his own, the sadist. As he hung his head in wait, he figured that something about being half naked like this should have been more degrading, but he couldn’t deny how much he was into it – into being Frank’s disposable plaything, for his use however he pleased. 

“In my lap.” Frank intoned once had seated himself again comfortably, brushing his long fringe out of his eyes as he looked up at Gerard with almost demonic intent. Gerard all but jumped on top of him to straddle him, dropping down to spread his bare legs and bracket Frank’s thighs with his own, almost shaking in his silence as he awaited the next step. 

“Now since you insist on dancing like a stripper, you’re going to show me how well you can take my pole.” Frank grinned shamelessly as Gerard’s mouth stuttered open, eyebrows knitting together as his face warred prettily between horror and excitement at the unknown.  
“Like this? I-I’ve never…” Gerard began to protest hotly, feeling trepidation suddenly cut through his desperate need to get off. As insanely hot as the prospect was, he was suddenly self-conscious at the realisation that he had never ridden Frank before – even more daunting as they were out in the open – hell the half-closed curtain was the only thing shielding them from the street in pure daylight. 

“Do you want my dick or not?” Frank teased, giving Gerard just a little taste of what was to come if he was a good boy, moving his hips up to close the space between them, causing Gerard to mentally black out as he ground his dick up into him in devastatingly slow circles. 

“Y-yes sir…” Gerard moaned, already chasing the contact down as Frank grabbed his hips to stop him, the voice of responsibility in the reckless car crash of their bodies colliding. 

“So eager, my little whore. Do you need any more prep?” Frank asked, taking the opportunity to slip a finger up into the older man’s crack, growling at the slick squelch of sweat and fluids that answered the question that died in mortification on Gerard’s lips. 

“Tell me.” Frank pressed, bearing his teeth with animalistic aggression as he continued to explore the older man’s opening, needing to hear the words as he watched Gerard’s mouth seize shut. 

“No sir, I’m – I’m dripping.” Gerard forced out, hanging his head a little shamefully, completely embarrassed and so incredibly turned on and so overwhelmed by the entire situation. 

“So good like this, bet you’ll still be so fucking tight – head up now, look at me.” Frank coaxed him, bringing him out of his self-conscious slouch as he ran his hands up and down his still clothed torso, settling on giving his bare hips a reassuring squeeze as he continued no less authoritatively, “Now, keeping your eyes on me…I want you to show me how you can bounce.” 

“Bounce?” The word fell so innocently from Gerard’s lips that it took every minimal shred of Frank’s will power not to come on the spot then and there. 

“Yeah – yes.” Frank added firmly, struggling to keep his tone even as Gerard looked at him, slightly helpless but still extremely horny and willing, giving the base of his dick a final, hard squeeze to reign it in before nodding, slapping his thighs forcefully to command Gerard’s full attention to the task at hand, “I’ll help you - now sit.” 

Gerard exhaled shakily as he positioned himself above Frank’s cock before lowering himself, arms braced during his painfully cautious descent. His hips only hovered above the head for a second before he swallowed Frank’s tip, both men gasping at the stretching sensation as he sucked him in. 

“Fuck – how are you always so tight? Easy Gee, easy.” The praise and pleas fell easily from Frank’s lips like this, the intoxicating murmurs of reverent worship as Gerard shuddered and shook above him, already showing signs of breaking. 

“Please help me,” Gerard begged and Frank nearly bit through his own lip in his attempts not to lose it, “Fuck - show me how to please you, sir.” 

Focusing hard, Frank shook with effort in his determination not to begin losing himself in the blissful sensation and the overwhelming urge to fuck up into the tight, warm hole. Breathing hard through his nose as he dug his fingers tightly into the other’s waist, Frank guided Gerard down, slamming his eyes shut as he pressed him down onto his cock until Frank bottomed out inside him. It was almost impossible to remain rational with Gerard looking the way he did –arms straining on his shoulders for support, red hair a swept, tangled mess and clinging in strands to his flushed face, mouth forming a perfectly pouting oval of pleasure that Frank would give anything to ruthlessly clog. 

With all the self-control he had left, Frank slowly began to guide Gerard up again before dropping him down, tightening his grip around his waist as the sound of skin slapping skin echoed through the apartment. Just as Frank began to sweat and shake a little at the sickeningly slow ministrations, Gerard grew comfortable with the action and began to take control of the rhythm. 

“That’s it…just like being on stage, grinding onto a mike stand, remember?” Frank breathed hotly as Gerard began to find the beat of the song still playing in the background, loosening his hold on Frank’s shoulders, body slipping back and mouth falling open in a silent cry as he began to hit his stride. 

“Yes – that’s it, taking it like a pro – like you were fucking born for this - god!” Frank gasped at the intensity, the heat of their bodies demolishing each other as Gerard began to move with confidence and deliberation, riding him like a fucking champion. Frank revelled in the straining muscles in the taller man’s thighs working overtime and the soul-crushing repeated slam of his perfect ass around his dick, slapping his tightly-strung balls as he controlled the contact. 

“Is it good?” Gerard breathed weakly, bangs dripping wet and voice shaking as his legs trembled with the effort of keeping pace with the music, hips stuttering in and out of time as his resolve began to shatter with his ability to remain conscious. Frank found it unbelievably sexy that he was already completed fucked out this early on. 

“Yes baby – you’re so good like this – you’re ass is so thick, fucking love the way it jiggles in my lap, eating me up.” Frank promised him savagely, letting his mouth run away with his thoughts. He knew normally Gerard didn’t like him talking about his body, conscious of the weight he had gained once their touring days had ended, but he could go fuck himself if Frank wasn’t going to tell him at every opportunity how insanely fuckable he was, as sexy as ever. 

Thinking about the ass that he dick was currently ploughing into spiked something in his libido and Frank was physically unable to remain still any longer with the surge of adrenaline coursing through his body. On Gerard’s next downward stroke, he picked up the movement, pounding up into him with a brutal pace that had Gerard openly screaming from the first slam into his already over-sensitized body, filthy words flowing freely as he chased his impending orgasm to the edge, “You feel fucking amazing, Gee…it’s just like being on stage again – fucking whoring it up while you jack off the microphone like the massive cock-tease you are…” 

“Frank – p-please, I won’t last…” Gerard warned him desperately, too far gone and Frank too big and powerful inside him, on the verge of hysteria when he began to hit the perfect spot inside of him. Frank noticed the shift in his nonsensical pleas, holding the angle and slipping his hands down to bite into his ass as he smashed Gerard’s prostate over and over with ruthless determination but not yet ready to let him have what he so desperately craved. 

“You like playing the sensitive, submissive card when it suits you, but you fucking get off on being above me, lording about me about like you fucking own me, don’t you?” Frank continued his dirty monologue, punctuating his words with his slamming hips as Gerard cried out desperately, “You used to do it all the time on tour… bossing me around and acting like a such fucking diva, getting on top of me and making me scream out how much I wanted to fuck you in front of everyone so I’d want to ram it up your ass even more.”

“Just – just – had to play hard to get, make you want me…” Gerard tried pathetically between gasps, too lost in the sensation of being pounded to come up with a lie that Frank wouldn’t see straight through.

“Bullshit, you knew I wanted you, everyone wanted you and you fucking loved it. Always such a tease, even with the fans, but especially with me,” Frank pushed him savagely, flicking sweat out of his eyes as he rammed into him for all he was worth, seeing his lover’s body tense and convulse with ever filthy image his words painted, “Hot-shit with your sassy fucking attitude, strutting around like you owned everything, giving commands, making everyone bend over backwards to your fucking will and then begging me to break you in half as soon as we got in the wings…”

Gerard muttered something unintelligible, drowned out in a half moan, half sob wrung from his throat, Frank’s death grip on him the only thing keeping him seated and upright, his movements uncoordinated and loose as he lost himself in chasing his pleasure. 

“What did you fucking say?” Frank demanded, slowing the snapping of his hips to a steadying roll, allowing Gerard a minute to come back to his senses. He was such a perfect little whore, already coming out of his daze, brows furrowing adorably at the change of pace in the penetration. 

“Please, please touch me – please – I’m so hard!” Gerard wailed as Frank agreeably sped up for the final stretch, completely letting go as he drove into him relentlessly, dick jumping hard inside Gerard as he sobbed gratefully when Frank wrapped his free hand around his weeping, raw member. 

“I’m the only one who gets to see you like this, aren’t I, Gee? The only one who you act like the perfect little whore for.” Frank moaned, getting himself off as much as Gerard who was sloppily attempting to meet his thrusts with his own, driving his hips down as best he could in his fucked out state to assist. 

“Yeah Frank – like that…right there… fuck, yes..” Gerard chanted in a dazed, crying out as Frank bit hard into the sweetly exposed skin of his collarbone as his tank top slipped forward haphazardly, baring the skin to his teeth. 

“Answer me properly, slut.” Frank breathed out harshly, unable to let it go just yet even as he could feel as he pumped Gerard’s dick that he was so ready to find his release, barely able to keep it together as his ass began to pulse in spasms around his throbbing cock.

“I’m your whore, master!” Gerard was screaming now, so uninhibited and passionate that Frank could feel himself beginning to unravel, stuttering as his hips began to lose their coordination, swallowed up in his lover’s cries. 

“Who do you belong to?” Frank shouted back before biting with bruising force into Gerard’s neck, marking his territory with his mouth where everyone would see in a rare fit of visible possession. 

“You – only you- fuck!” Gerard howled as his body shuddered, bending almost in half over Frank as he climaxed, painting thick ropes of cum over Frank’s hand and chest. He whimpered in pain as Frank mercilessly continued to jerk his over-sensitised dick as he climaxed with a feral growl, feeling the pulsations inside him as Frank blew his load, contracting around him tightly to maximise the pleasure as he rode him through the seemingly endless after waves of his orgasm. 

They stayed close for a while even after Frank had gone soft inside him, even as Gerard could feel the sticky wetness seeping out of his hole. Gerard flinched reflexively at the loss of contact when Frank moved him up and off, removing their soaked shirts before laying them down on the couch together with Gerard on top of him. Relishing the skin to skin contact, Gerard was pretty much purring, sweaty and sticky and sated as he curled into Frank’s chest. Post fucking like animals, they were the picture of indecent domesticity. 

“That was…” Gerard couldn’t even find the words in his delirious state, cutting himself with a moan as Frank began massaging a hand over his scalp. 

“You’re completely come drunk, aren’t you?” Frank giggled, nipping at the top of Gerard’s ear, playfully lick a stripe of salvia into the sensitive shell. His heart feeling stupidly full when Gerard moaned filthily, pressing into his touch. 

“And you’re far less attractive when you’re this much of an asshole, aren’t you?” Gerard shot back sarcastically, smacking Frank on the arm and trying to hide his smile as Frank let out a chuckle from deep in his belly. Frank also did his best to hide how much he loved when Gerard got like this – as much as he loved disciplining him, and there had been a couple of misdemeanours during their interaction that normally he would’ve let slide, it was his smartass mouth that had drawn Frank to him in the first place. Or was it his cute ass? Either way, he would never be the one to crush Gerard’s spirit, especially when he was so relaxed and happy like this.

“Please, you love me like this…” Frank grinned wolfishly as Gerard pressed closer into him in spite of himself. 

“Not the best fuck I’ve ever had, but…” Gerard trailed off dismissively as Frank almost shot upright in indignation. 

“Speak to me like that again and you’ll regret it.” Frank stated, no punches pulled, the grip in Gerard’s hair turning into a sharper pull that had Gerard hissing out apologies and his dick twitching interested though he could barely move let alone imagine being fucked again right now.

“I’m sorry, sir – FUCK!” Gerard murmured quietly as Frank spanked him once hard on his exposed ass, reddening it in a lingering reminder before he went back to stroking his hair.

“I thought I trained you better than that…that mouth on you…what’s gotten into you, Gee?” Frank chided him lightly, unable to keep the smile out of his voice as Gerard nestled back into his arms compliantly, trusting him completely and complete sated after being put back in his place. 

“I-I don’t know,” Gerard admitted honestly, sounding a little vulnerable, “I wasn’t expecting you back and… I just…it felt like it had been so long since…I just got caught up.” 

“Don’t get me wrong - you showed a lot more attitude than I’m used to, but it was hot as fuck.” Frank dragged him closer, reassuring him with admiration in his tone as Gerard relaxed again a little, before wiggling to get out his grip when he realised the time. 

“I really need to get back to work…” Gerard whined as he pulled against Frank’s tough embrace, not wanting to leave but way too aware of his deadline now that he was back to his senses. 

“Always with the professionalism, you’ve become such a square since you started working for the man.” Frank released Gerard from his grip with a roll of his eyes, before dragging him back for a kiss that startled both of them in it’s intensity. What began as a gentle, ghosting affirmation turned into something deeper and dirtier that had Gerard half clambering back into Frank’s lap before physically dragging himself off with some effort. 

“Frank!” Gerard giggle, feeling stupidly school boyish and ridiculous. Who knew that a man the height of a garden gnome would literally be the death of him?

“Right, right, work…” Frank nodded with a more serious expression than Gerard had ever seen planted on his impish face, tone playful and eyes sparkling as they admired Gerard’s body as he bent over audaciously in front of him to retrieve his pants, “Speaking of…will you be paying me in fat stacks or will I need to wait for some comic-book pay-day transfer?” 

“What?” Gerard straightened and half turned back in confusion. It was taking everything Frank had not to burst out laughing at his lover’s lost expression and posture - the furrowed dark eyebrows and pouted lips, pursed and perplexed, the visual complete with his pert little ass on display made it so much harder not to ruin the reaction. 

“What do you take me for, some cheap lay?” Frank spread his hands in a gesture of offense that left Gerard completely unimpressed, hands moving to his hips without any further clarity.

Unable to hold out any longer, a shit-eating-grin broke Frank’s most committed attempt at a serious demeanour as he half spoke, half-sang sweetly, “I was told if I fucked you then I got some money.” 

As Gerard turned to walk off, effectively ending the conversation the best way he knew how without exploding emotionally or spontaneously combusting with the revelation that he would never live this down, Frank shot forward and cheekily spanked him again, hard, on his bare ass.

“You’re fucking right, but you’ll have to do a better job than that, sweetheart.” Gerard cocked a single eyebrow, flicking his pants over his shoulder sassily and sauntering down the hallway, still very much naked and very much enjoying the prolonged silence that followed before Frank stopped coping an eyeful and dutifully followed him to their bedroom. 

If he had to fuck Frank so hard that he suffered ongoing memory loss and erased the scene he had just witnessed, then Gerard’s real work would just have to wait. Besides, he had known he was going to hell a long time ago – Frank Iero both ensured that and that he was going to enjoy the ride, with or without a soundtrack.


End file.
